1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data compaction and particularly to techniques that can use piecewise linear abstraction or mapping to accurately compress data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To operate optimally, certain parameters need to be set and/or adjusted in many electronic devices. In general, a set of operations, called a calibration, can be performed with the parameters under specified conditions. The calibration establishes a relationship between values provided by a measuring instrument and corresponding values provided by one or more standards.
In some devices, calibration is necessary not only for optimization, but also for basic operation. For example, due to the sensitive nature of radio frequency (RF) circuit design, each station or access point in a wireless network should be calibrated to guarantee its performance. Specifically, the dependence of a device's output power over its frequency range can have significant variation. Of importance, because such dependencies arise from statistical variations of parameters and their interplay, the exact dependency can vary from one device to another device. Thus, providing a fixed calibration for a plurality of devices could be highly ineffectual in adjusting a specific device. However, storing calibration data for a device can require significant memory resources, thereby increasing manufacturing and, ultimately, device costs.
Therefore, a need arises for a technique that provides highly compacted calibration data for each device, thereby allowing device manufacturers to deliver the highest level of performance accuracy tailored for that device.